


A Walk Down the Aisle

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot about Quentin getting ready to walk Felicity down the aisle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Down the Aisle

“I just came from downstairs,” Quentin announced as he stepped in to the L-shaped room on the second floor of the Queen Mansion.

Felicity’s voice came from around the corner as he shut the door behind him, “So he’s still here?”

“It’s the first time I’ve seen Queen early to anything,” he laughed as he turned the corner and saw Felicity sans glasses, her hair pulled away from her face in some fancy ‘do which left a single blonde curl brushing against her temple, “Wow.”

Turning, her fingers nervously tugging on each other, she gave him an uncertain smile, “You think?”

He smiled, his chest filling with something which felt like pride, “Pretty sure you’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

With a nervous laugh Felicity smoothed the skirt of her wedding dress, “Thea talked me in to it. I thought it was too much lace but she said-“

“You look beautiful,” he assured her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, stopping the words bubbling in her throat.

Quentin had always been someone she could depend on, and though their first interaction had been anything but friendly, they had long since built a relationship based on trust, one which often wavered between protective older brother and concerned parent.

She closed her eyes and savored the sensation of being comforted, the happiness she could feel like a shimmer on her skin, his hand resting on her arm to settle her nerves, the quick peck which caused her heart to squeeze and her eyes to tear up.

It was a bond she treasured.

When she opened her eyes there was a rush of love so strong it almost overwhelmed her.

With a knowing a smile Quentin reached up and wiped away the tear falling from the corner of her eye, “No tears.”

“They’re happy tears,” she assured him.

“Even happy tears will ruin your makeup.”

She laughed and took a deep breath, trying to steady all the emotions rushing through her, “I never thought I’d be here, you know?” Felicity looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, “Not here with Oliver waiting for me, with Digg ordained so he could marry us. You giving me away.”

“Well Laurel seems determined not to settle down so you might be my only shot at this.”

Neither mentioned Sara, or the news they’d received only a few months ago that she’d been killed while on a mission for the League.

The message had come without a name, but they all knew it must have been Nyssa.

“Besides,” he said, cutting the heavy tension in the room with a wry grin, “Oliver might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he’s not an idiot. He finally figured out what a good thing he had going for him, having you in his life, and was smart enough not to let you go.”

Felicity grinned, “I understand you had something to do with that.”

He furrowed his brows in an exaggerated look of confusion, “Huh?”

“Oliver and I were talking last night,” Felicity explained as she turned back to the mirror to put in her earrings, glancing at Quentin in the reflection. “And he may have told me a little story about how a future chief of detectives cornered a vigilante in an alley and told him to,” she scrunched her face together as she tried to recall the words Oliver had relayed while they’d spent a solid ten minutes saying good night after the rehearsal dinner.

“To ‘get his damn act together because it’s not every woman who is going to stand by you when you’re acting like a moron’-I believe more colorful language was used, but Oliver didn’t elaborate.”

Quentin could clearly remember ambushing Oliver in that alley over a year ago after both the man in the hood and and his blonde partner had done something stupid and dangerous, and then proceeded to look at each other with something akin to hunger while the other was turned away. A look of such love and longing he’d decided enough was enough and confronted the vigilante, _“You’re an idiot. You know that?”_

_Oliver had pulled his hood down, meeting the detectives eyes in the dimly lit alley, “Excuse me?”_

_“It’s hard enough finding someone who loves you, someone who trusts and believes in you, but finding someone who stands by you at your lowest is damn near impossible. Tell the girl how you feel or be prepared to watch her walk away, cause she isn’t waiting around for you forever. Women who shine like that, who love like that, deserve to have someone crawl across the wire for them and if you’re not willing to do that, to lay your heart out for her, someone else will.”_

When she turned around she look amused by his silence and the look of embarrassment on his face at being caught, “Those weren’t my exact words.”

“I don’t care what your exact words were,” she admitted. “I care that you cared enough to say something.”

“You deserve to be happy, you both do.”

“And we are, thanks to you,” she murmured, pressing her cheek to his, careful not to get her bright red lipstick on him. “And thank you for walking me down the aisle, it means the world to me.”

“Anything for a pretty girl,” he assured her with a wink.

There was a knock at the door and Thea stepped in, looking gorgeous in her maid of honor dress, “Five minutes and counting. Oliver, Roy and Pastor Digg are heading out now. I need you downstairs in two minutes. Don’t forget your bouquet.”

Quentin looked to his right where Thea had gestured before abruptly leaving, picking up the flowers (he chuckled when he saw the reminder their colors were green and silver) and handed them to Felicity.

“You ready to become Mrs. Queen?”

Her laughter was breathless as it floated through her chest, and she pressed a hand to her heart before linking her arm with his, smiling up at him, “I am now.”

Five minutes later, when Digg asked who gives the bride away, Quentin had to clear his throat of the emotion before saying ‘I do’ and he met Oliver’s eyes with a hard look, _Take care of our girl._

Oliver nodded, _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/83704012582/a-walk-down-the-aisle)


End file.
